


Of Skies and Seas

by talesofadragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - One Time Line, Angst, Disability, F/M, Fluff, I guess that would be it?, I have no idea but you'll see that its some sort of an AU as the chapters progress, I have no idea what to call it though, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, This is some sort of Alternate Universe, heavy cursing, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofadragon/pseuds/talesofadragon
Summary: Across the seas of the Pokemon regions, Alola sits, basking in its sunlight, wondrous weather and fantastic nature. A haven of paradise for people and pokemon alike. Upon coming to Alola, she was looking to enjoy herself after years of intense training and battling. She was just looking for a good time from fun battles with different trainers to relaxing near beaches that surrounded her. Though, that seemed to be only a dream. A taste of death. A savior who was far from what a normal person would think of as a savior. Brain-washed pokemon. The sudden reappearance of the past. This is not what she had in mind.*Subject to title change and summary change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's me! Again! Shoving at ya' another Canon character/OC! I know I have 2 other fanfics to write, but I couldn't wait to add this to my list of fanfics.
> 
> WARNING: This first chapter has a moderate to slightly heavy amount of violence. Bear with me. It's just the first chapter that has this much. There will be flashbacks to intense memories, but nothing with this sort of violence. Also has heavy swearing.

“Zezili!”

She kept on walking. A grimace plastered on her face. Her hands balled into what seemed like permanent fists. Her eyes blazing with furious anger. Her right eye twitched as her mind scanned through the memory of what had happened over the past few minutes to make her this angry. Bushes and branches brushed up against her left side and she had almost fallen into a ditch to her left, but she kept storming through the forest as if she was a raging Ursaring. She might as well have been. The man behind her, just as furious as she was but for a totally different reason, was trudging on after her, screaming her name and profanities.

Zezili growled. Tightening her fists and squeezing her eyes shut tight. _‘Why the fuck is he still following me?!’_ She whirled around to face the enraged man. Her midnight blue hair whipping in her face as she turned. She took a step forward and poked his chest with a finger as hard as she could.

“Fuck you, Carman! Just fuck you! I’m not doing your fucking bidding anymore! I refuse to be a part of your little fucking schemes anymore! I’m a fucking champion in three separate regions! I didn’t come to fucking Alola to be your fucking puppet!”

“But ya’ done it before!” Carman retaliated, flicking her hand away from his chest. “God, Z! Don’t cha’ miss the fucking rush of jipping people of their cash and-!”

“ _No_! No I fucking don’t!” She snapped back quickly before he could say anything more. “I haven’t fucking missed it at all! I can’t fucking believe that you roped me into doing this kind of shit again! I left that fucking part of myself back in Kanto! If you’re going to keep fucking doing this kind of shit then we’re fucking through! I’m _done_!”

Zezili turned around with a huff and started walking again, but stopped dead in her tracks at the next brutal sentence that came out of Carman’s mouth.

“If ya’ don’t stay, I’ll report you to the authorities.”

“...You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, but I would.”

“You’d be in trouble too.”

Carman shrugged and strolled over to stand right behind her. He took a handful of her hair gently, bringing it to his face to sniff. It smelled of her usual vanilla shampoo. “I would, but I _am_ such a better liar than you are. Oh, Zezili manipulated me to do it. She forced me to take part in her crimes. You may be _the_ legendary champion of three regions that has the most unique way of battling, but everyone knows of your crimes back in Kanto. Well, at least the police do. Who are they going to believe when it comes to these crimes in Alola? A lowly ex-grunt who doesn’t have any evolved pokemon to his name, or a legendary champion who has a huge criminal background and is even the niece of _you know who_?”

Zezili stood there for a moment, contemplating what he had said. He was right. _She_ knew he was right. She didn’t want to go to jail. She hadn’t been to jail the first time since she had helped the police bring that specific criminal organization to an end, or at least bring down the big boss and complied to whatever they thought a suitable punishment would be for her... and because she was only 16 at the time. But now she was 23 with a long history of crime as Carman had said. They wouldn’t believe that _she_ was the one that was roped into this. That _she_ was the one who was forced and manipulated into all these crimes throughout Alola.

However, she didn’t want to continue this partnership in crime. Hell, she didn’t want to even be a criminal anymore. She was a champion. She was actually well-respected now and damn it she wanted to keep it that way. Being reported to the police would ruin everything she worked for. She wouldn’t have her pokemon anymore who she absolutely _needed_. But Carman... Carman was even worse than falling into infamy again. He was worse than not having her pokemon with her. He took advantage of her “power” as people called it. He took advantage of her in general all the time. He took advantage of her disability, her pokemon, her past. Everything. Did she want to deal with that anymore?

No.

“Fine. Report me. I don’t care.”

That was absolutely not what Carman had wanted as an answer.

_“FUCKING BITCH!”_ He grabbed both her wrists, wrenching them into one hand and with his other, took a rough hold of the back of her head. He positioned himself on her left side and rammed her into the closest boulder. His body pinning her to it. With the hand on her head, he drew it back and smashed the right side of her face into the boulder. Immediately, blood started to pour down the boulder and her face, splattering on to her shirt and pants.

“I NEED THIS FUCKING MONEY! YOU KNOW I NEED THIS FUCKING MONEY, BITCH! I HAVE FAMILY AND I NEED THIS MONEY!” Carman brought her head back and again smashed it into the rock. He took a step back and threw her on to the ground, jumping on her immediately so she couldn’t get up.

“S-STOP! CARMAN! _S-STOP_!” Zezili put both hands on his chin and pushed up, but her head was fuzzy, her vision was fading and her strength was failing her. “Carman... Carman _please_!”

There was a vibrating at her hip. Her pokemon! Things were going so fast that she forgot about using her pokemon. Why didn’t she have one out to begin with? That was stupid of her and now she was paying the price of her stupidity.  She reached down to get the vibrating pokeball, but Carman snatched her hand and pinned it over her head.

He picked up a rock in his right hand. It was about the size of his palm, and hovered it over his head. She was so frantic with trying to either get out from under him or reaching her pokeballs that Zezili didn’t realize that Carman had a rock over his head.

“If you’re not going to stay in this with me... then you might as well fucking die! You are of no use to me anymore!”

He brought the rock down, but it didn’t hit. In a flash, something pummeled Carman off of her. Something with more legs than she could count at the time. Something huge and all types of gray colors. But, as it knocked Carman off her, it also had rendered Zezili unconscious.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I wouldn't update a fanfic the day after the last update/the first day it was posted, but I at least wanted to get Guzma in here.   
> Anyway, so a few things. I haven't finished Ultra Sun which this fanfic kinda revolves around. Kinda. I have finished Moon though, so I know the main storyline and I know what Guzma and Team Skull are like etc. My interpretation of Guzma and the rest of Team Skull is obviously going to be at least a little different from everyone else's. I've researched Team Skull and the rest of the gangs in other regions quite thoroughly, so there shouldn't be any discourse here. Also, I'm a New Yorker and we have use relatively the same slang as Guzma and Team Skull use. However, I have no idea how to spell out some of the slang so bear with me on that :D  
> So, here's chapter 2!

A groan escaped her throat as the throbbing in her head woke her up. A snarl formed on her lips. Keeping her eyes shut tight, she reached behind her head for the pillow underneath and planted it over her face. Another groan slipped past her lips, but it was muffled by the pillow. She felt horrible. The majority of the pain was in her head, but her wrists hurt too along with the right side of her ribcage and her left ankle. She pushed the pillow into her face more and let out yet another groan.

“Fucking headache....” Z mumbled into the pillow.

She threw the pillow off her with a sigh. Maybe she had a fever. That would explain the increased pain in both her head and the rest of her body. She reached up to feel her forehead but found that she couldn’t reach her skin. There was some sort of paper over her forehead. A bandage? She pinched at it and pulled, but it wouldn’t come off.  Running a hand over the sides of her head, she could feel that the bandage was completely wrapped around her head to secure it in place.

“Hey, don’t pull at that.”

Eyes snapped open at the sound of a low, growl like voice. Just by staring at the graffiti stained ceiling she could tell she was not in her rented bungalow on Melemele Island, unless she had drunkenly decided to do some redecorating. That voice was definitely not one she recognized either. Shit. Had someone broken in and decided to just do whatever the fuck they wanted? Wait, no. That wouldn’t make sense unless she had gotten into a fight with them, gotten hurt and then they had felt so bad that they wrapped her head and put her to bed. No. That didn’t really seem logical either.

Zezili frowned at the confusing situation. There was really only one way to find out where she was and what had happened to her. She painfully turned her head all the way to the left to see a man leaning against the doorway of the room. The room itself was a complete mess but it looked like someone at least _tried_ to clean up. The man wore baggy black pants, a white shirt, a baggy sweatshirt, a gold chain with some sort of symbol at the end, and crazy ass glasses to match his crazy ass white hair. He was staring at her with a blank expression and she stared back with a puzzled one.

“Uh...,” Zezili said, not knowing which question to start with. “I guess my first question would be where the hell am I?”

“Po town.”

“... Alright. That... doesn’t really help me.”

The man arched an eyebrow and snorted. “Ya’ never heard of Po town?” Zezili frowned in order to answer his question. “Team Skull’s fucking base.”

“...Team Skull?”

The man pushed off the doorway. Hands on his hips in a slight slouch with a grunt, “Did that fuckin’ bash to ya’ head rattle ya’ brain a bit too much? We’re a notorious gang around Alola.”

Her frown deepened. Just fucking great. A gang. Just what she wanted. What the hell had she done to get herself into this fucking mess? “So... you’re Team Skull’s... what?”

She could tell he was forcing himself not to roll his eyes. “Ya’ not from Alola are ya’?”

“Just moved here a few months ago,” She said. “But I heard of Team Skull. A little bit anyway.”

“And ya’ never heard of ya’ boy?”

Both her eyebrows rose and she stared at him with a deadpanned expression. “...Ya’ boy?”

The man tried to pop his little collar on his sweatshirt and with a smirk he said, “I’m the big, bad boss of Team Skull. The name’s Guzma. I’m destruction in human form. Nice ta’ fuckin’ meetcha’!”

She sighed heavily and looked back towards the ceiling. This guy was a _real_ character. “Alright _Guzma_. Could you tell me what the fuck happened to me and why I’m here with you?”

“Figures ya’ wouldn’t remember _that_ ,” He grumbled, scratching at the back of his head. “Uh, me and a couple of grunts were trainin’ in the forest and a few of ‘em had heard screamin’. It wasn’t just any screamin’ match. It sounded serious and terrorizing, so I went ta’ check it out and there was a man on top of ya’-.”

“Fucking Carman!” Zezili shouted and sat straight up a bit too quickly. She winced at the increased pain in her head.

“Hey, hey, take it easy there,” Guzma said, putting his hands up defensively as he walked towards her. “Lay back down, yeah? Ya’ got hit pretty fuckin’ hard in the head and lost alotta’ blood.”

Zezili whined and resisted when he pushed down on her shoulder, but eventually gave in because of the pain in her head. “We were arguing... and apparently he didn’t like what I had said at one point and... I’m not entirely sure what happened after. It all went by so fast.”

“Well, my Golisopod got him of ya’, but accidently knocked ya’ out at ta’ same time. The two were fightin’ for a good long while and before he took off, he grabbed a couple of things from ya’ then booked it.”

“And why did the big, bad boss of Team Skull help me exactly?”

A snarl formed on Guzma’s lips. He slouched down a bit more but still towered over her. “Hey, just ‘cause we’re a gang doesn’t mean we don’t care about others. We’re all a group of misfits here unlike gangs in other regions like Team Magma, or... fuck what was their name? That really horrible group? Team Rocket, yeah. We’re not like ‘em. We just wanna get by in a society that fuckin’ kicked us to the curb.”

Guilt panged her chest, but also a bit of relief. They were thugs, no lying there, but at least they weren’t like Team Rocket. “Ah... sorry.”

“Anyway,” He continued. “I carried ya’ here. We got ya’ changed and cleaned up and uh... yeah, here ya’ are.”

Her eyes seem to bulge out of her head. Her cheeks tinted pink. A hand went to her shoulder and rubbed the strap of fabric hanging there. Nope. Didn’t feel familiar. That hand went under the sheets and rubbed at the hem of the oversized shirt. Then both hands patted the heavy, baggy pants that covered her thighs.

Zezili gulped. “...Changed? You fucking-.”

“Your clothes were splattered with blood,” Guzma said. “And calm ta’ fuck down. I didn’t touch or see anythin’. Plums and a few other female grunts took care of ya’.”

Well, that was a relief. She dragged her hand down her face, trying to comprehend everything that had happened and everything that Guzma had told her. Right. She was at the base of the infamous gang of Alola. However, they weren’t that bad from what she got out of the conversation. They were just a bunch of misfit outsiders just trying to get by with what they had to do. Okay. She could live with that. Was she safe here though? Would Carman try to find her? She didn’t know and just thinking about it made her shudder. Not many things scared her, but Carman was one of them. She couldn’t really believe that she eventually grew the balls to tell him off. If she saw him again after this though, would she have the balls to fight and tell him off again? Probably not.

“What’s ya’ name?”

“Hm?” Zezili jolted from her thoughts and looked up at Guzma who was still towering over her.

“I asked whatcha’ name was.”

“Zezili,” She murmured. “But, you can call me Z or Zez. My full name is quite the mouthful to say.”

“Alright, _Zez_ ,” Guzma smirked. “Get some rest will ya’?” The towering gang leader backed off out of her view and made his way to the door. “I’ll send Plums or someone else in with a hot meal sometime soon.”

Without being able to get a word out of her mouth, Guzma quickly snapped the door shut, leaving her alone in the dark, messy ass room.


	3. Chapter 3

She had never been this light of a sleeper. Every creak in that god damn room would wake her up. Every foot step that walked past the room jolted her awake. Every time the door handle would jiggle, she was instantly conscious. Her chest would swell with worry. Knots would form in her stomach and her body would start sweating. She would even forget where she was for a few moments. Zezili chalked it up to being somewhere completely out of her element. That’s what she told herself anyway. Deep down, some part of her knew that it was because of all the trauma that was now taking a full effect on her. The last event with Carman had sent her over the edge.

There was a definite knock at her door that woke her from a light slumber for the seventh time. Zezili rolled to her left side much to her dismay and sighed. “Come in.”

A young teenage girl opened the door. She was wearing a white beanie, a black tank top with white strips at the bottom, and white fringed shorts with bright pink hair. Must be the uniform for Team Skull. She was carrying a plate of something. _Food_. Zezili could see that she was a little nervous for some reason. Was Zez that intimidating to look at? Or had Guzma done something to get her all shaken up?

“I-I have food for you...,” The young girl stuttered and cautiously made her way over to the bed. “Do ya’... do ya’ need help sittin’ up?”

Zez shook her head. “I’m fine.” She sat up in small increments; from elbow, to hand and full on sitting up. She made sure to give herself the time if her head started to spin.

The grunt sat the plate on the end table to Zez’s left. Zez made sure to remember it was there as she let the grunt run her hand over the bandages on her head. “I’m gonna re-wrap yer head with new bandages. Eat up or else the boss will kill me.”

The grunt made her way into the small bathroom that was connected to the room. As the girl rummaged through the drawers and cabinets for bandages, Zez took the plate in her lap and inspected the food. A bunch of rice was piled on with pan-fried trumbeak on top. She took a couple of bites before putting it back down on the table so the grunt could work on the bandaging.

“What time is it?” Zez asked.

“Uhm....” The grunt stopped and looked at her phone. “It’s almost eight at night.”

“Ah, time to feed my pokemon.” It was way late to be feeding her pokemon, but she wasn’t sure if this gang would know what to feed most of her team pokemon. Some of them were only found in another region and would need different food. Z looked around the room, pursing her lips in wonder. “Where are my pokeballs?”

The grunt stayed quiet for a second then shrugged. “I... I don’t know.”

Zez’s piercing dark red eyes narrowed at the grunt and she leaned forwards, making the young teen even more nervous than she already was. “Where are my pokeballs?” She asked again in a more menacing voice.

“Y-you did-didn’t have any o-on you when you came here.”

She didn’t.... her eyes snapped wide. _‘Guzma!_ ’ That fucking piece of shit! Probably took her pokemon off her belt as he was carrying her back. ‘ _Just wanted to help my ass!’_ He saw an opportunity and fucking took it! Zez threw the covers off herself and pushed her legs over the side of the bed, making the nervous grunt stumble back a few steps.

“Where’s your fucking boss?!”

“Y-you shouldn’t try to stand-!”

“Where’s your fucking boss!” Zez repeated in a louder, more stern tone. Completely ignoring the grunts warning.

“My... my b-b-boss?”

“Fucking Guzma! Your fucking boss! Where the fuck-!” As soon as she tried to stand up, Zez immediately fell to her knees. Her left ankle was horribly painful and she could feel the throb in the swelling joint. No matter. She needed to find her pokemon. The grunt squeaked and hurried to Zez’s side to help her up, but Zez rather forcefully pushed her away. “Where the fuck is Guzma?!”

“B-B-Boss! Boss!” The grunt yelled for Guzma as she watched in horror as Zez got up from the ground and limped her way to the doorway.

“Damn! What the _fuck_ is wrong?!”

The moment Zez came face to... uh, chest (barely) with Guzma in the doorway, she grabbed at his shirt and pulled him towards her. Unsuccessfully, but it was more of a balance move then trying to intimidate him.

“Where the fuck are my pokemon?!”

“What the fuck are ya’ talkin’ about?!”

“Don’t play fucking dumb with me!” Zez snarled, locking her eyes with Guzma’s. His glare was just as menacing as Carman’s. Maybe even more. She wanted to immediately back off and run, but she needed her pokemon. “You fucking stole my pokemon! Didn’t you?”

“I-!”

“You saw a great fucking opportunity to steal my pokemon! Didn’t you?” She snapped at him before he was even able to say anything. “Big bad Guzma helps a small, helpless woman, but not without fucking payment, huh?!”

His glare seemed to get colder with each of word that passed her lips. He took a step forward, making her take a step back, but never broke the eye contact between them. “Listen bitch,” His voice was low and growl like. “You didn’t have any fucking pokemon or pokeballs on ya’ when I carried ya’ over here. I was too focused on gettin’ ya’ to safety alive to even _think_ about takin’ your fucking pokemon. I ain’t no fucking monster.”

Her hand relaxed its grip on his shirt and she broke eye contact with him. She could feel the anger and frustration radiating off of him, but she didn’t move. She wanted too. Oh, how she wanted to. But her legs wouldn’t obey her. Zez stood there highly confused as to what happened to her pokemon, when suddenly it clicked.

“Carman,” She breathed. “I have to go.”

“And where exactly do ya’ think you’re goin’?” Guzma asked, not moving an inch from his spot in the doorway.

“To get my pokemon back!” She snarled. She put both hands on his chest and began to push with whatever strength she had. “He has them! I need my pokemon! He has them!”

Even with her full weight pressing into his chest, Guzma wouldn’t budge. The longer she tried, the faster her strength dwindled into nothing. After a few minutes, she was panting and even having trouble standing up on her now wobbling legs. One of Guzma’s hands snaked its way around her waist and held tight in order for her to stay standing.

“Ya’ ain’t even gonna make it past route 17 let alone find that damn guy with that ankle of yours,” Guzma said, motioning to her leg. She was about to retort when his arm shifted to the back of her thighs and hoisted her up over his shoulder.

“H-hey! Put me down!” Zez struggled against him, but he didn’t even flinch.

Guzma made his way into the room and tossed her on to the bed. He motioned for the grunt to follow him out the door, but before he closed it, he turned and said, “If they’re really your pokemon and they love ya’, then ya’ won’t have to worry about them for now. Get some more rest.” And he slammed the door shut with a click.

Zezili quickly got up from the bed and limped to the door. “No! I really need my pokemon!” She tried to turn the handle but it wouldn’t turn in the slightest. Was... was it locked? From the outside? She shook the door at the handle. “Guzma!” She screamed. “Unlock this fucking door!” When there was no response, she groaned and went back to the bed.

Maybe he was right. Once her ankle was healed, she could go on her merry way and get her pokemon back. How she would get them back from Carman? She had no fucking idea, but had plenty of time to figure that out now.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft beating of rain on the roof was what woke her up now. It was really dark in the room. No light came from the small little window. It must have been really late. What time did she go to sleep? After that argument with Guzma, she sulked for a little, contemplating what she should do next. Then ate the rest of her dinner. She must have fell asleep while she was counting the little dots on the ceiling. The last number she remembered was 508.

Zez stretched herself out on the bed and felt something slip from her ankle. Feeling it with her foot, it was something like an ice pack. She sat up, without her head spinning to her surprise, and saw that there was a semi-frozen pack of rawst berries near her ankle. When did those get there? She must have been exhausted from that argument to the point where she didn’t wake up at someone coming into the room and putting a freezing pack of berries on her skin. Looking around, she also noticed that her empty plate was missing.

The door was also opened a crack.

Zezili froze for a moment. Should she attempt to make a break for it? If she got caught sneaking out, Guzma would really flip. She would probably just get kicked out. Was it worth it? Was potentially getting caught and kicked out of the base really worth attempting to even find Carman to get her pokemon back?

Yes.

The bed creaked as Z got up from it as quietly as she could. Her ankle screaming at her to sit back down. She gently shook off the pain and  with her other foot, felt around for her shoes. No shoes, but she felt some sort of flip flops half-way under the bed. She slipped those on and crept towards the door. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the rain outside. It must be _really_ late if no one is out and about.

She slipped out the door and looked down the hallway both ways. Just by the size of the hallway, she could tell that this place was huge. She had no idea where to go. A small whine escaped from her throat. She picked right and made her way down the dark hallway. It was cold. It was quiet. It was oddly creepy. Things like haunted houses didn’t creep her out usually since she mostly trained dark and ghost type pokemon. But for some reason, being in a huge place with a gang that she doesn’t know at all, without her pokemon made it slightly more scary than usual.

Just as her ankle was feeling vaguely better to put _some_ weight on, her left foot caught on something and she tripped. She stumbled a bit forward, catching her balance by holding her arms out to the sides, but she had accidently put _all_ her weight on to her injured ankle. Z gasped loudly and went down on her butt, which produced a thumping sound that vibrated on the floor. She immediately grabbed her ankle and bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling.

“Ya’ don’t learn, do ya’?”

_Oh shit_. She had been caught and by the person that she specifically didn’t want to be caught by. Z bit her lip and glanced to the right and up to see an exhausted looking Guzma in his skull pajama pants and one of his regular white tank top’s staring down at her. They blinked at each other and then Z mustered up an innocent smile.

“I was... looking for the bathroom?”

“When there’s a bathroom connected to your room?”

“Uh... yeah?”

“You’re a really bad liar,” He sighed, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand. “Why did ya’ have to do this at two in the mornin’?”

“...I didn’t realize it was that late in the night,” She whispered, rubbing at her ankle. Her gaze shifted away from the gang leader. “Why aren’t you mad? I thought you would be fuming.”

Guzma shrugged with a shake of his head. “Too exhausted to be mad at ya’ for wanting to find your pokemon.”

Zezili sighed in relief. At least he wasn’t going to kick her out. Well, right now anyway. He might in the morning. She gave her ankle a few more quick rubs and tried to pick herself up off the floor. The moment weight was put on to the ankle she fell back down on to her ass. There was a soft, low chuckle which came from Guzma’s throat and Z glared at him with a huff.

“Lemme’ help ya’-.”

“No,” Z pouted. Arms crossed over her chest. “I can do this on my own. Thank you very much!”

Guzma shrugged. “Alright.”

He stood there just watching her as Z tried repeatedly to get up off the floor without help. She couldn’t kneel on one knee to get up because either way she had to eventually put almost all of her body weight on to her left ankle. She tried grabbing on to garbage that littered the hallway to drag herself up off the floor, but nothing was tall enough or strong enough to hold her weight. Eventually, she sucked up the pain and jumped up from the floor only to immediately fall down again when she took her first step back towards her room. She was reward with another low chuckle from Guzma.

“Just let me stay here. I don’t mind,” She grumbled, laying on her back. “It’s sort of comfortable. Must be good for my back. Maybe. Honestly, I think doctors are telling you bullshit when they say that hard surfaces are better for your back.”

“Shut up. You’re too talkative for two in the mornin’,” Guzma groaned. “And I ain’t lettin’ ya’ sleep on the floor. It’s cold and my grunts aren’t that light on their feet when they first get up. They might trip over ya’.”  With a few cracks of his knuckles, he slid his arms under her and hoisted her up bridal style. However, she refused to put her arms around his neck. Instead, she crossed them over her chest and pouted.

“Thanks....” She mumbled. Her face heating up slightly from embarrassment.

“No problem, Sweetness.”

The pet name made her heat up more. She couldn’t tell in the dark, but he had winked after he said that. That would have made her choke and even more embarrassed. Was he hitting on her? No. This was probably part of his tough guy look. All tough guys were major flirts and had a lot of casual sex, but they never could keep a relationship going. But that definitely wasn’t going to happen here. She was just going to stay here until she got better and then leave. She didn’t want to hang out with a gang any longer than she needed to.

Guzma kicked her door open and just dropped her on the bed. Z whined as her body made contact with the bed. She was so sore from just trying to get up off the floor and now the exhaustion was kicking in. She shifted herself so that she could get under the blanket and snuggled her face into the pillow. There was a rustling near the end of the bed and then there was a coldness on her injured ankle. She yelped at the initial shock of the cold, then relaxed.

“Keep that on ya’,” Guzma said. “It’ll help with that swelling.” He yawned then and turned, walking back towards the door. “Night.”

“Good night,” She replied. “...And thanks.”

He didn’t turn to look back at her, but he nodded and closed the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey.”

Zezili groaned and flipped over on to her stomach. Ariana was such an annoyance in the morning. She did _not_ want to deal with her. Why was she waking Z up anyway? Proton was usually the one to wake her up in the mornings. Unless she was doing an experiment that day. But, she wasn’t scheduled for one for another few days. Why was Ariana waking her up then?

“Hey, get up.”

“Leave me alone, Ariana,” Z groaned, waving a dismissive hand at her. “Let me sleep.”

“Who the hell is Ariana?” The female voice snarled. “I’m Plumeria. It’s time for breakfast.”

Zezili immediately got to her elbows and looked towards the woman standing near her bed. She was wearing a different outfit from the grunts, had neon pigtails and a tattooed skull on her stomach which Z assumed was fake. The woman rolled her eyes and nudged the bed with her knee, making it shake gently.

“I’m not gonna say it again,” She mumbled. She motioned her head to the side table near the bed. “I gotcha’ some new clothes. Their female grunt clothes, but that’s all we have. Picked up some new underwear and bra for ya’ too. You look like you’re about a 38D so this one should fit. Go get cleaned up and changed, and then come down for breakfast in the dining hall.”

Before Z could say anything, Plumeria turned and left the room, making sure to close the door behind her. _‘Isn’t she just a ray of sunshine,’_ Zez thought. She threw the sheets off and sat up on the edge of the bed. She moved the clothes over a couple of inches so that she could place the now defrosted rawst berries on the table and remember to take them with her. Before she stood, Z rolled her ankle a bit to see what the pain felt like today after her little mishap last night. It felt okay as she rolled it, but she better keep off it as much as possible.

In the bathroom, there was a small hamper, the essential bathroom plumbing and a towel on the rack. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper, turned on the shower and got in. There was a bar of soap and some generic shampoo. At least they were a clean gang. She soaped herself up, rinsed off then toweled herself down. Her hair was going to take a while to dry, but at least it wasn’t soaking wet now. She rushed to get dressed and then sat down on the bed for a bit to rest her ankle before grabbing the rawst berries and walking (or limping) out the door.

Z had no idea where she was going. Plumeria should have told her where the dining hall was or at least given her the jist of where it was. She took a right out of her room. Maybe she would run into a grunt who could show her the way. As she limped down the hall, she kept slipping and knocking into things on her left side, making her curse under her breath. She didn’t want what had happened last night to happen again. Her ankle couldn’t afford it.

“Shit,” Z mumbled, plopping herself down on a stack of old newspapers and boxes. “Where the fuck is that dining hall?”

“Gooool?”

Looking up from the floor, Z saw a Golisopod on the other side of the hallway. Antennae twitching in curiosity. He cocked his head and Z mirrored the big bug. He cocked his head the other way and Z did the same. He wiggled his body to the floor and skittered half-way towards Z. The young woman smiled and put out her hand for the big bug to sniff.

“Hey there sweetheart,” Z purred, tempting the bug closer. “You must be big bad Guzma’s big bad bug, huh?”

The Golisopod purred and his antennae twitched in response to her words. He skittered up closer to her, reached his head out to sniff her hand and purred happily as he rubbed his face against the hand.

“Some big bad bug you are,” Zez giggled, scratching gently under the bug’s chin. “You’re a big, soft sweetheart that’s what you are.”

“Goliiiiii~,” He chirped, seeming to nod in agreement.

“Hey, do you think you could help me get to the dining hall? It’s time for breakfast.”

“Goooool,” The bug roared quietly and stood up on his hind legs. Zez gulped, not realizing how big Golisopods were. They were _massive_ and she was definitely feeling a bit of terror shivering down her spine. The bug got behind her as much as possible, and with his giant claws, carefully picked her up and hugged her tight against his body.

“O-oh. Okay, this... this is fine.” She had only wanted the bug to lead her, but this would do. She supposed anyway.

Golisopod turned around and made his way back down the hall. For something so big, it really didn’t make much noise as he stormed through the hallways. He made much more noise as he descended the stairs, tripping a bit as he got to the bottom, but making sure to hold on to Zez tightly. He didn’t want her falling out of his grip. The bug hopped (to his best ability anyway) to the dining hall where for a moment, everyone stopped talking to look at the Boss’ bug that was holding their new guest, very snuggly to his body.

“Whatcha’ got there, Spunk?” One of the grunts asked the bug.

“Gooooliiiisoooo!” The pokemon roared and hugged Zez a bit tighter as if she was a new toy of his.

“Spunk? Spunk is your name?” Z asked, gazing up at the pokemon’s chin.

“Yeah, that’s his name,” Another grunt replied. “Spunk’s been the Boss’ pokemon since he was a kiddo. He loves his big bad bugs.”

Another door suddenly burst open and a gruff, grumpy looking Guzma stormed into the dining hall. “Where the fuck is my tapu-?” Guzma snapped his mouth shut and stared at Golisopod from across the room. He rubbed both his eyes with the back of a hand, then stared for longer until he finally snorted with a small frown. “Spunk, put her down in a chair, will ya’? She ain’t a ragdoll of yours.”

“Liisooo!” Spunk howled and placed Z in the closest open chair that he could find, obeying his trainer. Spunk snatched the rawst berries out of Zezili’s hand and rushed through the door that Guzma had come out of.

“Well, there goes that,” Guzma grumbled as he pulled out the head chair roughly and plopped himself down.

“Here’s your tapu cocoa Boss!” A grunt rushed out of another door to the side, probably the door to the kitchen and placed the steaming hot mug to the side of Guzma’s plate. The mug was a ‘#1 Boss’ mug.

“Tch, about time.” Guzma grabbed the handle of the mug and downed half of the hot cocoa. “Mmm, always a good thing ta’ have in the mornin’.”

A grunt to Zez’s right looked over at the doorway and gave a small nod. “Yeah, ‘specially when there’s a hurricane brewing.”

“A WHAT?!”

The grunts plus Guzma all stared at the frantic Zez who looked as though she was about to have a mental breakdown.

“Uh, a hurricane, yo,” The grunt repeated.

“Ya’ never heard of them?” Guzma snickered, this time taking just a sip of his cocoa.

“Yeah, I’ve _heard_ of them,” Zez growled. “But there’s no way I can stay here for as long as a hurricane lasts. I need to get my pokemon back.”

“Suck it up, Buttercup!” Guzma said. “Ya’ ain’t goin’ anywhere in this kind of weather.”

Zez jumped when she felt a hand take hold of her left shoulder; completely forgetting, as per usual, that there was a left side to her body and vision. She looked at a female grunt that was attached to the hand and the grunt gave Zez a soft smile.

“I’m sure your pokemon are okay.”

Zez muttered something inaudible under her breath. It wasn’t that she was worried that her pokemon would suddenly have loyalty to Carman. She loved them with every fiber of her being and they loved her with every fiber of their being.  She missed them dearly and she needed them more than they needed her. They could live without her, but she couldn’t imagine living without them. These last few days were torture.

“Ya’ gonna eat, kiddo?”

She snapped her head towards the grunt who said that and narrowed her blood red eyes. “I’m not a kid. I’m 23 years old.”

The grunt was a bit taken aback and he threw his hands up in defense. “Sorry... I just... assumed because you’re... so short.”

“Oh my god, Rey!” A female grunt huffed. “That’s fucked up bro! Ya’ can’t just assume someone’s age based on their height yo! I’m shorter than ya’ and I’m older!”

“It’s fine,” Z murmured, sinking down into her chair. She took a sip of her orange juice that she was given and started to pick at the eggs and Alola sweet toast.

“I heard ya’ ain’t from around these parts,” A grunt said, picking up another conversation. “Where ya’ from?”

“Kanto.”

“Shit, that’s a long way,” The grunt replied. “Why ja’ come to Alola? The Island challenge gotcha’ curious?”

“The what?” Z question, raising an eyebrow.

“The... Island challenge,” Another grunt said. “It’s mostly for children, but ya’ get the rare adult challenging it.”

“Uh, no. Never even heard of it until now,” Z mumbled. “I came here to get away from... everything I guess. I’m not sure. Heard that there were a lot of strong trainers in this region, so that’s what I’ve been doing. Battling.”

“Live up to your expectations?” Guzma asked.

“Some of them yeah,” Z said. “I’ve battled and defeated the major professor of this region. Oh what’s his name? Kukui?”

Guzma snorted. “Yeah. That’s the name.”

“Uh, I also defeated... Hala? Yeah, Hala and before... before you guys found me, I had defeated Nanu.”

“Oh shit! That cop is the strongest out of the Kahunas!” A grunt exclaimed.

“Well, I do have pokemon that aren’t from this region,” She explained. “But I also have a unique way of battling.”

“Unique way huh?” Guzma smirked as he licked the back of his fork slowly, almost sensually. “And what is this unique way of battling that ya’ have?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Z said and tossed out her tongue, only for a moment. But it was that moment that Guzma needed to notice her tongue piercing.

The boss stood up from his seat and sauntered around the table to where Zez was sitting, very attentive as to what he was doing. Guzma motioned for the grunt to Zez’s right to move and the grunt scooted away so that Guzma could get right up in Zez’s face. He gently grabbed at her jaw and brought her to face him.

“Stick that little tongue of yours out again~,” Guzma purred, squeezing her cheeks with his fingertips a bit to coax her to obey him. Zez huffed but did as she was told reluctantly. “Oooh, looks like baby girl has a tongue piercing.” Guzma stuck out his tongue to reveal that he also had a tongue piercing, then he hummed, “Do you know how to use that pretty, little pierced tongue of yours?”

Z’s cheeks flushed red. Her tongue disappeared into her mouth. She clamped a hand over her mouth and with her other hand pushed Guzma’s face away.

“Oh, someone’s a little shy~,” Guzma chuckled, then stuck his tongue out and licked her hand.

“H-hey!” Z yelped, immediately retrieving her hand from his laughing face.

“G, that’s gross.”

A pout spread across Guzma’s face and he slumped back to his chair. “Plumes, it’s just a little fun.”

Plumeria, who had entered from the kitchen and had taken a seat next to where Guzma’s chair was, sat with her arms crossed and a glare. “Unless you’re gonna lick her in some pleasurable spots, ya’ gotta keep your tongue in that big mouth of yours.”

Guzma glanced over to Zez, who’s cheeks had turned a deep red hue by now, and gave a seductive grin with a wink. “Only if she wants me to~.”

“You’re grunts are in front of you and you’re still making those crude, sexual comments! Oh my god! Some of them are like 13! Oh my god!” Zezili squealed. “Oh my god, just- do you mind if I do the dishes? Yeah, I’ll do the dishes. Pile your empty plates in front of me, I’ll do the fucking dishes. Oh my god.”

Everyone who had been finished had piled their plates on top of Z’s plate and she limped as fast she could into the kitchen with Guzma, Plumeria and a couple of grunts snickering behind her with Guzma’s laughing being the loudest.

“Just a few more days,” Z mumbled. “Just a few more days.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Long time no update! lol sorry sorry. Things got hectic. I lost my muse for this but now its back! Yay!

The hurricane was in full effect. The rain was small and pelted the skin which stung like a beedrill. It was a miracle that the mansion still had power given the lightning strikes every 10 seconds. The thunder was low and growling like. Almost like Guzma’s voice. Although, every now and then, it would crack and make a big bang sound, and Zez could hear some of the Skull grunts and their pokemon shriek out of fear.

The hurricane made Zez miss her own pokemon even more.

With a sigh, she rolled over on to her back and was reacquainted with the ceiling. About 60 dots into counting, Guzma suddenly flew into the forefront of her mind. Whenever she goes out of her room, she always manages to bump into him and his smug little smirk. She didn’t know how. The mansion was huge and yet, she was a magnet and he was the metal. Not that she minded it. That smug expression and that shit eating grin he always gave her made her want to jump him. Those sexual innuendos he was always saying to her made her heart skip a beat and stomach form knots. When she would run into him either early in the morning or late at night, he would look exhausted and she wanted to just hold him close and snuggle into him. She wanted to run her fingers through the thick, white mop of hair and kiss those lips that were cracked and spurted out filthy words and phrases. How could someone be so cute, hot and nasty at the fucking same time?

“What the fuck am I thinking?” She hissed at herself. She was definitely not attracted to that dumbass. No. No she wasn’t.

But she couldn’t ignore the aching heat coming from her core.

Her lips twisted into a thoughtful pout. Zez glanced at the door, making sure it was completely closed and not partially cracked open, then snaked her hand into her pants, beneath her underwear and started to encircle her clit with a finger. She stuttered out the most quiet moan she could muster. She didn’t want any of the grunts hearing her... or worse, Guzma. The grunts wouldn’t bother her, but Guzma would storm on in. She assumed anyway. He definitely seemed like the type to do that.

But it wouldn’t be the most horrible thing in the world.

Zez clamped her free hand over her mouth to hush herself as she bucked into her own hand. Just thinking about Guzma charging in here, catching her vulnerable like this made her even hotter. She didn’t even want to see how much hotter she would be if she fantasized about what he would do to her if he caught her like this.

She stuffed two fingers in herself and thumbed her clit with her thumb, making her hips buck wildly into her own hand. Zez shut her eyes tight, threw her head back and arched her back up off the bed as the orgasm washed over her body, making her pant and shake uncontrollably. She rode out her orgasm then with a ‘ _fumph’_ she laid back on the bed in the afterglow. Once the squeezing around her fingers stopped, she took her hand from her pants and hopped into the bathroom to wash her hands off.

“I can’t just stay in my room masturbating,” She mumbled to herself as she made her way out of the bathroom.

Zez did not make it far from her bedroom before hearing Golisopod scurrying up behind her with a loud roar. Spunk wrapped her claws gently around her body and squeezed her tightly against his body.

“Goliiiii~”

“Hey sweetheart,” Zez purred. “How are you doing?”

“Liiiisooo!” The bug sang and started off somewhere, hugging Zez securely.

“Oh, where are we going bud?”

Spunk purred happily, but didn’t give off any vibes to answer her question. He made his way down the staircase, again tripping near the bottom of the steps and made his way through the hallways of the lower level of the mansion. They passed by a few grunts who were trying to calm their terrified pokemon down. The hurricane didn’t seem to have any effect on Golisopod though. Which was strange. She thought that Wimpod were well... wimps. Did they really change that much when they evolved? Or was this one just used to the storms?

“Goool!” Spunk howled, jumping into what looked like the living room. And wouldn’t you know, on the couch, facing away from them, watching TV was the white, mop head himself. Guzma.

“Hey buddy, whatcha’ doin’?” Guzma asked the giant bug, not turning around.

“Oh, it’s bug boy,” Zez smirked.

Guzma’s head turned slightly to glare over his shoulder. “Tch,” He huffed. “Bug boy?”

Zez giggled as she nodded and was rewarded with a flustered Guzma who’s cheeks were tinged with a pink stain. He turned away and slumped even more into the couch. Spunk purred happily again. He moved around the couch and sat Zezili down at the other end of the couch. Being as gentle as he could, Spunk climbed on to her lap, stretched himself out over the whole couch, stomach down with his head on Guzma’s lap and his mid-section over Z’s lap.

“Ya’ ain’t a lil’ Wimpod anymore, Spunk,” Guzma sighed, putting a hand on the bug’s head and giving him a good scratch.

Z gave a big, warm smile and leaned over the bug’s back, scratching gently in between the shards on his back. “And now he’s just a big, soft, sweetheart! Aren’t you?” Zezili laughed at the bug attempting to wag his non-existent tail. “Mmm, you smell like coconut. Did someone get a bath today from the big bad boss?”

“He always smells like that,” Guzma grunted. The hue of pink on his cheeks growing a shade darker. Golisopod roared and nuzzled his head deeper into his trainers lap. “Hey, shush. She doesn’t need ta’ know.”

They sat there in silence, watching what was on the TV and scratching away at the purring Golisopod. The show that was on was nothing she was familiar with. Must only be aired in the Alola region. But, she wasn’t really paying attention. Her mind was wandering back to her time in the bedroom and the fantasies that plagued her mind. Z looked at Guzma from the corner of her eye and analyzed the boss of Team Skull. His brows were knitted together in a scowl. The frown on his face was deep and looked as though he would bite at any second. However, the whole expression seemed forced. He must have been trying to hide his previous blush on his cheeks.

“So...,” Z breathed, making Guzma turn his attention to her. “Are you and, uh Plumeria dating or something?”

“What?” Guzma seemed completely caught off-guard by that question. “No! No. She’s a sister to me. Fuck, she’s like a sister to everyone in Team Skull.” The shit eating grin appeared on his face and Z knew she was in for it now. “Why? Are ya’ interested in being my princess?”

She scrunched her nose up. Her cheeks flared. Z sat up quickly, crossed her arms over her chest, looked away from him and huffed. “N-no! Absolutely n-not! I was just trying to make conversation!”

“We’re sorry to interrupt this program.”

Both their eyes darted to the television with the sudden change of urgency. Sitting in front of the camera was a newsman. He was sitting with his hands clasped together and a dead, serious look on his face. Spunk’s antennae twitched towards the TV, but he didn’t move from his spot on Guzma’s lap.

“We’re reporting a missing person,” The man continued. “The three time pokemon league champion, Zezili, age 23 has been reported missing.”

“Tch,” Z huffed.

“The young woman was last seen on route 10 with her boyfriend Carman. The young man reported that he had left her alone for roughly 15 minutes to head back to route 11 where they had been camping, but she was nowhere to be seen when he got back. This was a few days ago now and he has not heard from her.” The TV now showed the most recent picture of Zezili with her Gengar, Genji. “If you have seen her, or know of her whereabouts, please call Carman or Nanu of the police force.” They showed two dex numbers, before turning back to the original show that was on.

“Your boyfriend, huh?” Guzma hummed.

“No. Absolutely fucking not.” Z scowled and laid back down on Spunk’s back. Stretching her arms over his side. “He has never, was never, will never, be my boyfriend. Fuck, he will never even be _considered_. That man is a monster... as you could obviously tell by the rock he was going to smash in my face that day.” Her eyes suddenly became gloomy. They glazed over and looked as though they were made of glass. She sniffed and turned her face away from Guzma’s gaze. In a whisper that he could barely hear, she said, “But that was only a taste of what he’s done to me.”

Then she laughed then. She laughed and that made Guzma concerned. No. Not concerned. _Worried_. She wiped at her face, which he assumed was her wiping at her eyes so that she wouldn’t cry, or wouldn’t cry harder.

“Zez-.”

“You would think that a trainer, a fucking three time champion, would know self-defense or would even use her _pokemon_ to defend herself,” She snorted a laugh then got quiet again. “But... I... I am an absolute _idiot_.” She took a deep breath to steady herself, then exhaled slowly. “He violated me in more ways than one. I don’t think the mental _nor_ physical scars will ever heal.” She shifted under Golisopod who whimpered. “Hey bud, can you get up? I’m going to head back to my room.”

Spunk lifted his head from Guzma’s lap to look back at Z with a sad purr. She scratched at his shards one last time before he moved off of her. She stood and, as much as it pained her to do so, turned left, away from Guzma, and started off. Banging into the couch and multiple things with the left side of her body. Although, she didn’t care. She didn’t want him to see her face. The tear stains on her cheeks weren’t to be seen by big, bad Guzma, Boss of Team Skull. She had been able to keep it together during that whole time, but why the _fuck_ did she open up to him? She had no idea and could kick herself for it.

And now she didn’t even have her pokemon to comfort her.

Something caught her left hand as she was about to ascend the stairs. The feeling was rough and callous. A hand. A rough and callous hand that was gently holding her’s. She didn’t need to look to know who that hand belonged too. She wasn’t going to look anyway even if she didn’t know who it was.

“Are ya’ okay?”

It was a simple question, but it was so hard to answer. Was she okay? No. Mentally, she wasn’t. Psychically she was. She knew she was safe in that mansion with Guzma and the rest of Team Skull. Even though she didn’t have her pokemon, she was safe with them. With _him_.  

“I’m fine,” She finally said, choking back her tears.

Z could hear him sigh. A sigh that said he knew she was lying but wasn’t going to push the subject. “I ain’t the best at comfortin’ people,” He said. “Fuck it. I’m fuckin’ horrible at it. But... if ya’ need company or someone ta’ listen to ya’, then I’m ya’ boy.”

“...I... I need some time alone,” Z mumbled. “...But thank you, Guzma.”

He squeezed her fingers that were in his grip softly, then let go and watched her climb the staircase and disappear into one of the hallways.

_She should have just stayed in her room._


	7. Author's Note

Hello! I know some of ya'll want to see a new chapter but I cannot currently find my drafts for this story aaahhhhhhhh! I just recently got a new computer and I thought I had transferred everything from my old computer to this one, but I guess not! Once I find my drafts, this story will continue! Sorry again for the long wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Back at it with this fic! My drafts had been deleted so I had to re-write this chapter. Sorry for the long wait and sorry it is so short AAAAAAAAAA

“I can’t take this. I can’t take this,” Zez moaned repeatedly as the hurricane’s wind blew around the creeky, old mansion.

She missed her pokemon. She felt a spine-tingling fear that her pokemon were not being treated properly. Hell, she _knew_ they weren’t being treated properly. She could only imagine what they were going through. She could barely handle what she, personally, was going through without her pokemon.

Z slammed her fist against the wall out of rage. Thankfully, it was during a crackle of lightening so it blended into the sound. She rubbed the side of her fist with the other hand and searched rapidly for her sandals. She was leaving. A hurricane wouldn’t stop her. The need and love for her pokemon was greater than anything that mother nature could throw at her.

Z turned off the light in her room once her sandals were on and slipped out her bedroom door. The lights to the mansion were off. The halls would have been pitch black if it wasn’t for the huge windows in the front and back that illuminated the place whenever there was lightening. She would only start her furious search for a door outside whenever thunder boomed so that if she banged into anything or tripped over something, no one would hear and come running to see what the sound was. She did not dare try to run down the grand stairs. So, she did what any kid would love to do and slid down the railings.

And of course, the front doors were right there, in front of the grand staircase. Although, it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t see through Spunk’s big ass claws. And she didn’t normally come down on her own. She was normally being held by Golisopod or distracted by one or more of the grunts.

In unison with another crack of thunder, she ripped the door open, barely was able to shut it due to the high winds pushing against it, and then bolted for the entrance of Po Town. It was definitely not easy with sandals, the pain from the raindrops, and the high winds pushing her backwards with every step she took. However, she was able to make it to the first cover which was just a destroyed wall that should have extended from one end of the town to the other.

While catching her breath, Zez looked up at the mansion that was slowly getting smaller and her chest suddenly grew tight. Guilt. Guilt had panged her chest and it was so strong, that she couldn’t even look away from the mansion. She choked on her breathing, shook her head and dashed for the entrance once again.

She had numerous attachments in the past that were hard for her to give up on, but she was always able to in the end. This one was no different.

“Good,” She said in a pant and hid from the wind behind the pokemon center. “Almost half way.”

“Liso?”

“You got that right, Spunk.”

Z didn’t dare move. Her body froze like she had been hit by an ice beam. This one had been a critical hit. She shivered at the hand making contact with her shoulder. It squeezed then turned her around to come face to face with a pretty pissed off looking Guzma and Golisopod who was looking pretty upset.

“You sure are fuckin’ stupid ain’t ya’?” Guzma asked rhetorically with a snort and proceeded to drag Zez back to the mansion with Golisopod behind them, protecting them from the wind.

“G-Guzma….” She was able to say, but nothing else came.

“Ya’ know, I have every right ta’ just let ya’ go and get killed in this weather,” Guzma snarled. “I thought about it too while watchin’ ya’ from my room navigate to ta’ wall, but Spunk wouldn’t shut up about ya’.”

Zez looked over her shoulder and nodded at the bug as a thanks. Golisopod purred at the woman and rubbed his head against her cheek.

“Well,” Guzma grunted, pushing Zez inside and closing the door behind him. “What ta’ fuck do ya’ have ta’ say for yourself, eh?!”

“I-.”

“Shut up!” Guzma barked, making her jump. By now, all the doors on the first floor had opened and grunts peeked out to see the tongue lashing by their boss. Even Plumeria was in the background looking on.

“I already know what ya’ gonna’ say!” Guzma continued. “Ya’ can’t getcha’ pokemon back if ya’ dead, now can ya’?! No! Fuck! For a 3-time champ, you’re fuckin’ stupid-!”

“I am blind!” Zezili yelled at the boss. Her hands tightened into fists and her cheeks puffed out like an angry jigglypuff. “I’m blind in my left eye! Hell, I don’t even ucking realize that there is even a left side anymore! Anything past my right field of vision is completely non-existent to me! My pokemon are my fucking left eye and it has been a living hell living without my pokemon! Does that fucking answer your question?!”

Guzma blinked in surprise at her sudden lash out and her explanation. His face contorted into all types of expressions, trying to wrap his head around everything. Then, he huffed in what seemed like anger and stormed up the stairs.

“Go back ta’ fuckin’ bed! All of ya’!” He howled at the grunts and they all shut their doors with last minute whispers of ‘yes, boss’.

“He’s just… going to not answer me? At all?” Z whine, looking at his shadow disappear on the second floor.

“G just needs to connect everything together. That’s all,” Plumeria pipped up, stepping out from the darkness of the hallway. “You must be something special if he risked his own life to save yours in that hurricane.”

Z closed her left eye and touched it lightly with a hand. “Something special… I doubt that… he would have done it for you too.”

“I’m not one to go out into a hurricane,” Plumeria rolled her eyes. “Come. I’ll make you some tapu cocoa.”

Z followed Plumeria into the kitchen and sat down at the small table that had been crowded with tonight’s dinner dishes. Plumeria put the filled kettle on the stove to boil and dropped two spoonful’s of tapu cocoa into a mug.

“I’m not going to make you talk about it if you don’t want to,” Plumeria said. “And I’ll make sure the grunts keep their noses out of your business.”

“…Thanks.”

They both heard a thump from above just then and Plumeria sighed.

“He’s probably taken it really hard on himself.”

“Huh?” Z cocked her head. “What?”

“Guzma is… a lot softer than he lets on,” Plumeria said as the kettle started to squeal. She turned the stove off and poured the boiling water into the mug. “He didn’t realize just how important your pokemon were to you. He’s probably upset at himself more than you.”

Plumeria put the drink down in front of Z, making sure to keep it in her right field of vision and sat down across from her.

“G doesn’t know how to handle his emotions properly. That’s what happens when you live a childhood like he did,” Plumeria continued. “By tomorrow, he’ll be back to his old self. I’m sure of it.”

Z took a gulp of the tapu cocoa then stared into the rippling drink. “I’m sorry that I went into the hurricane. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Don’t apologize to me, girlie,” Plumeria said. “Apologize to G and Spunk.”

Z nodded and finished the drink. “I’ll do that first thing tomorrow.”

Plumeria nodded and proceeded to get up, and start for the door. “It’s late. You should get to bed. That’s where I’m headed.”

Z nodded, even though Plumeria couldn’t see it, and watched as the 2nd in command walked out of the kitchen. Z looked down into the empty mug and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day for her.


End file.
